


Royal Winters

by VVish



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVish/pseuds/VVish
Summary: This is really just for me to keep track of, don't mind me =]
Kudos: 2





	1. Lore and Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just for me to keep track of, don't mind me =]

**The Past**

The cats of Royal Winters were once travelers; packs of hundreds of cats banded together as one that roamed the snowy forests and steep mountainsides. These cats, as large as deer and twice as strong, began to settle. Their bones were weary, their muscles tired, eyes desperate for familiarity. The first to plant her claws in the ground like the roots of an unwavering pine was a calico feline with the eyes of a lynx. Thought to have received a message from those who had traveled before her, she stopped at a hollybush on the mountainside of the lands the Great Tribe passed through. There she stayed, renaming herself Holly for the berries that seemed to call for her to stay, to plant herself when others did nothing but move past. She lived under the night sky at that spot for three moons before another would join her, a small tom called forest was greeted as he sat with Holly and given the name Forest for his bright eyes that seemed to capture the pines. The first Clan of its kind, within four moons they held five more naming ceremonies, growing in numbers only more from that point. It was the only clan for many moons, many lifetimes, not a true family yet, but simply claiming one name. The territory of the mountains and seas and valleys theirs to claim when no one would stop them. But it didn’t work. Not for long. Infighting grew more feral, lack of freshpill piles to share left cats as bones, with no naming systems the clan grew too large, illnesses passed freely from young to old with no healing. An older she cat, Folded, came to Holly with the quarrels of the clan. Folded seemed to be the true mother of the first Clan, the only one who would care for it, who wanted it to thrive, even if it meant breaking the cats apart. But the leader did nothing, the problems only growing moon by moons as Holly turned up her nose in victory of uniting the cats. Until another small rising of cats confronted her. Lead by Folded, in stronger numbers this time, they overthrew the tyrant, running the molly out of all the territories known to the clan. And Folded vowed on the descendants of the clan that Holly would not step foot in on the mountains, that she be shunned by the sun and moon and stars, that the rivers would flow away from her, that the prey would know her scent and flee her maw. With the absence of a leader the clan turned to Folded for guidance. Though she chose not to take up the role Holly once held, knowing it would only start the cycle again, she helped the clan come up with their own moral code.

That is as follows, still in place today;

**The Protectors Promise**

  1. Our cats are family and must be protected at all cost
  2. There can never be a single clan, we must be independent from each other though we support each other
  3. If a territory is not your territory the prey is not your prey, the nests are not your nest, the mates are not your mates
  4. The clan is to be fed equally, never hoard prey for yourself when another cat needs it. It is your duty to feed the kits that will feed you, and feed the elders like you will be fed
  5. Kits are to be cherished, every new life will be welcomed with open arms 6. Moldables must be tested before they can graduate to Protectors, there will never be an undertrained Protector
  6. Commanders are to be chosen by the Queen or King and must be approved by the the cats of the past
  7. The Commander may only be promoted when the Queen or King is overthrown, dead, retired, or exiled
  8. The clans will meet when the moon is full to share dangers, blessings, and omens
  9. The Queen or King is to be listened to with respect and diligence
  10. No clan will fall, lest they must come together and ruin themselves again.
  11. Each clan will help the next if need be to preserve the way of life



**The Firsts**

They divided the territories as they saw fit and when the subject of new Kings and Queens came around, the cats seemed to all push forward three cats, all agreeing on the choices; Coldsky (Previously Coldclaw) was appointed King of Highclan, the small tom ruling with pride and confidence, holding his title close and naming his son Riverleap the Commander of the clan.

Redsky (Previously Redmoon) was appointed King of Lunarclan, disappearing into the wilderness of the recovering forest, raising up his clan with discipline and cunning, appointing his mate Shadedstream to be Commander.

Brightsky (Previously Brightrise) was appointed Queen of Valleyclan, securing the deep crevices and tall pines with warm determination and motherly comfort, choosing a young and energetic Protector called Smokemask to be Commander.

At the very first gathering the Kings and Queens aired their worries about the blind stumblings of the clan, unable to contact the cats of the beyond. Approaching as a cat outside the clans, a small tom named Hawk spoke up about how he could help. He became the first Path Gazer of the clans, running between all three clans to heal their injured and communicate with their ancestors until his kits came of age, the three splitting to the three clans; Barknose attended Valleyclan, Softpelt to Lunarclan, and Firepoint to Highclan.

**The Lizard:**

The Lizard is considered a blessed animal, sent from the Cats of the Past in times of either great struggle as a sign of hope to come, or in times of peace as a warning of what might be on the horizon. It is a small, green Lizard that would usually look quite normal in any place in the territories, but when found in the sacred places in a clan it’s seen as a sign. When it is found, it should be reported to the Path Gazer or King/Queen of the clan. When they enter the cave, they should do so alone without assistance from Protectors or Moldables. Though no Protector knows exactly what happens, as many who do enter with the Lizard alone say they can’t discuss it. They often leave slightly slimy, and a prophecy or event is sure to happen soon after.

**The Religions**

_Though these are the main religions/beliefs, there can be cats who believe some of both, just a little of one, none at all, or something different entirely_

The clans have been following the Path Guided by Stars for generations, the traveling tribe of the past. But recently, with the clans settling into their own territories, they have dubbed the place where their passed go as The Land Above. Emeritus tell stories of cats from the very first settlements in the areas coming to the leaders in dreams to give them advice in hard times, though this happens rarely. They see each star in the sky as a different camp for all the Cats of the Past to rest at, and the vast landscape of the night sky as their territory, boundless and stretching on forever.

There is a small group of cats, having only appeared in the last few generations, who believe that the Cats of the Past have been misunderstood, that they are not actually cats who have moved onto The Land Above, but only those who have earned their right to the endless territory. These cats believe that they will have to earn their place among the stars, and if they don’t make it in this life they must try again in another. Reincarnation is a staple of this belief, often called The Fighters of Stars for their belief they will have to fight for their place in The Land Above. Though most think cats may only come back as another cat, certain ones believe they might come back as another animal such as a fox, bear, bird, etc.

**The Trials:**

_The Protector Trails are challenges unique to each clan that a moldable must complete before they may rise to the rank of Protector in their clan. They can be attempted at the half-moon only once per moon per moldable, so those who fail may have a full moon to prepare again._

**Highclan**

Highclan, the second to start Trials for their moldables, sees their challenges more as proving their modables to the Cats of the Past rather than the clan. Their more spiritual/religious ancestors making the tradition and setting it in stone, though there has been talk of changing/tweaking the Trials, with the Cats of the Past permission of course: The Moldable(s) are to wake up early to hunt, anywhere in Highclan territory they wish to. Once they have gathered what the Path Gazer deems to be a good amount, they are to go to the Path Gazers den, lay out their offerings to the Cats of the Past to the West, and sit on the Eastern part of the ‘island’ of the Path Gazer’s den (See the picture in the Path gazer’s den channel for clarification). The Moldables will hold a silent vigil until the sun rises, each relieved from their spot when the sunlight reaches their eyes, which can be varying times depending on the cat’s height. At that point they may check where they put their offering, if the offering is gone they have the Cats of the Past’s approval, if their offering is still there they have failed, and if there is something different in place of their offering they have a blessing from the Cats of the Past, though this is extremely rare and usually indicates a future Path Gazer.

**Valleyclan**

Valleyclan holds their Trials in high regard and respects the tradition greatly, as this clan was the first to start testing their Protectors before allowing them the rank. Because they diverged from Highclan, the founders were often worried that the much larger mother clan would try to overtake them or push them out of their territories. Because of this, their trials are the longest, the only ones that take longer than a day to complete: Moldable of the right age (12+ moons) are taken to the Sky’s Window by their mentor and two other cats (Protectors, Commander, or King/Queen) and told they will be climbing the unstable structure to the window in order to prove their agility and intelligence. When the cat reaches the window they’re told they must get down without being touched by any cat, and their mentor and the two accompanying cats will start attempting to reach the Moldable. Claws are to be sheathed and the Moldable will only fail if a cat makes full paw contact with them, however if all four of the Modable’s paws touch the ground before they are touched by the other cats, they succeed. Though the first challenge is to prove a small amount of agility and intelligence the second challenge is to prove their dedication to the clan. They are given a night to rest before the next challenge, and at sunhigh they are taken to the farthest North point of the Frostbitten Whiskers, at far North as the clan's territory goes. The Moldables are often told they must hold a silent vigil, or some other similar mistruth as they are left alone. However, as the sun begins to set and a cat is sent to take them back to camp, the Moldables mentor must wait for them outside of the camp entrance. Here the Moldable must fight to enter the camp, while their mentor does everything in their power to keep them from doing so. There are no rules here, claws have been unsheathed and even words have been used to break the cat's spirits. It is the hardest challenge the founders could come up with, and for most Valleyclan cats it will be the hardest point of their lives. After they are rewarded heavily; fresh kill, soft nesting, any wounds they may have treated promptly, praised by the clan, and relieved of duty for at least three days.

**Lunarclan**

The Lunarclan Trials are the most mysterious of all the clans, never spoken about outside the ranks of the clan, and kept a tight held secret by Protectors and higher ranks so Moldables aren’t given hints before their time: The Moldables are brought one at a time, also making it the only trial that can happen the couple of days before/after the half moon, to the Island of Four Trees as the sun reaches its highest during the day. For the afternoon and evening they celebrate with their mentor and any family, often feasting on whatever they hunting that morning. At sunset they are given Spiritberries, a hallucinogenic herb that supposedly makes cats able to see and speak to the dead and left to themselves on the island. The Trial itself is simple; made it through the night. If the Moldable stays on the island the whole night, hopefully calm and keeping their peace of mind, they are celebrated in the morning and given their Protector name. However, if the young cat tries to run or swim to the mainland, screams or otherwise makes a large noise to get others attention from the mainland, falls asleep, or throws up the Spiritberries, they will fail the trials.


	2. Clan Codes and Dictionary

**The Clan Codes**

  1. Defend your Clan with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan.
  2. Do not trespass on another Clan's territory unless absolutely necessary 
  3. Protectors or Moldable hunt for themselves, but kill should be given to kits and Creators, since they are unable to hunt for themselves
  4. If a wounded cat is found, loner, clan cat, or otherwise, it’s a Protectors obligation to help them. Not taking action to save a cat’s life is to kill that cat
  5. Do not waste; prey, herbs, etc. There is only so much nature will provide, to waste is to drive your clan to run out of that supply
  6. A kit must be at least six moons old to gain -paw and become a moldable
  7. Moldables may only gain their Protector names when they pass the trials laid out by their clan. If they do not pass they must train another moon to attempt the trials again
  8. The Commander will become Clan King/Queen when the previous ruler dies, retires or is exiled
  9. A Gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time and each clan shall bring prey to share in a great feast
  10. Path Gazers of the Clans must meet every new moon, here a truce is also held, where no attacks will be held. The Path Gazers and their Prophets will eat together, whether they bring their own kill or hunt at the gathering place
  11. Boundaries must be checked daily. Trespassing cats must be questioned and challenged when necessary, all run ins reported
  12. No Protector can neglect a cat in pain or danger, even if the cat is from a different Clan, especially if the cat is young or a kit
  13. The word of the Clan King/Queen is the clan’s code
  14. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the others. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall
  15. Protectors will and should challenge each other and the King/Queen. However, when challenging the leader the protector should note that they have the ability to exile the cat should they lose. If a King/Queen is becoming a tyrant they should be challenged, but never for no reason



**The Gazer’s Code**

  1. Prophets must be trained for at least nine moons before earning their full Path Gazer name
  2. The gazer might also create trial or set of trials for their prophet to pass before taking their place
  3. Gazers may not have their own kits nor can they raise other’s kits as their own unless they have a fully trained and of age Prophet to take their place as Path Gazer.
  4. Gazers must choose a prophet and teach them everything they know before they retire. Though the moldable can become Path Gazer earlier than a normal Protector, it must be for a good reason (The previous gazer is dead, deathly ill, has been exiled, etc)
  5. The gazer must tell the King or Queen and other Path Gazers about messages from nature or the protectors of the past.



\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dictionary**

_ Underlined are optional, ironic, jokes, or insults _

Spring-  _ Blooming Land _

Summer-  _ Blue Rise _

Winter-  _ Snow Fall _

Fall-  _ Flame wood _

Loners turned clan cats-  _ Captured Cats _

Humans-  _ Nakedbear  _ _ (Jokingly) _

Ice-  _ Solidsky (Not used often) _

Taking about something you don’t know about-  _ Foxtalk _

Sharp tongued or smooth talker-  _ Adder Tongued _

Rotting Food-  _ Vulture’s Prey _

Meetings with the other clans-  _ Gatherings _

An infectious cough often spread around Blooming Land, usually only kits and elders are effected. Causes coughing up yellow liquid and a deep pain in the chest-  _ Yellowchest _

A dock-  _ Waterbridge _

Stars-  _ Goldeneyes _

The night sky-  _ High Deepwaters _

Sunsets-  _ Firesky _

Sunrises-  _ Morningblaze (Personification: “Hello Morningblaze” Greeting the day) _

A light cold, sniffling noses and mild chest pain-  _ Yellowthroat _

A cat so sick they’re as good as dead, usually used for someone who isn’t liked, as an insult-  _ Lynx Prey _

Apprentices who fail their trails, insult-  _ Lynx Kit _

Old herbs:  _ Green Waste _


End file.
